Sunny Afternoon
by Ashlie Lee
Summary: They were lost in the total feel of each other,the warmth and hardness of their body together, Stan’s legs tangled in Kyle’s, his hand under the small of Kyle’s back, head to toe naked together, skin sensors all working overtime,drowning in the sensation.


_My apology to Diane for this… but you must admit that this way is better. :)_

**Sunny Afternoon**

Two seventeen years old boys sat on the living room. Once best friends, they discovered their love for each other only a few weeks ago, and now, Stan, the black haired one, suggested to Kyle, the curly haired Jew, that they should do something, since his parent's won't come back until late night. Kyle wanted to "do something" with Stan very much, but there vas also a note of uncertainty, since neither of them had much experience.

Stan was holding Kyle's fingers as he stood up, pulling him up toward him and gathering him into his arms, slipping his hand under his hair at the back of his neck to bring his forehead into the hollow of his neck. Kyle loved that, the feel of Stan's gentle control over his body. He certainly didn't resist.

"Wanna go to my room?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked at him with his beautiful green eyes. "Let's go." He said quietly.

Stan led him upstairs and when they reached the top, Stan stopped and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Kyle…" Stan said softly, his hand reaching to touch Kyle's face. His fingers gently stroked Kyle's cheek as he looked into his eyes. Kyle was lost into the sky blue color of them. This was a bedroom and those were bedroom eyes and this could be it!

Stan put his mouth over Kyle's and kissed him deeply. As his tongue gently touched Kyle's, the symbolism of French kissing hit him. Stan felt Kyle shiver and interrupted their kiss.

"It's OK, Kyle. We'll stop the minute we feel uncomfortable. You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Kyle knew then that it was going to be all right. Whatever they did, whatever they knew or didn't know, it would be all right. Kyle put his arms around his neck and gave him his answer. It felt so good to just let go, to trust, to love… He kissed Stan and moved his hands over his face, his hair, his back, his chest. Kyle felt like he was in the most beautiful romance movie with Stan. They slowly reached the bed without interrupting their kissing.

Had it been a movie, the cameras would have been rolling as Stan streched out next to Kyle, gathered him in his arms and the music soared. Oh, but these kisses were real and so was his touch. The camera crew disappeared and the only sound was their pounding hearts. Kyle reached for Stan's shirt and tugged it out of his jeans. He sat up and peeled it off and then came back to Kyle, leaning over him and slowly stretching out on top of him, covering his body with his own. Kyle went crazy with the feel of his bare skin against Stan's hands, arms, and bare shoulders. Stan lifted himself a bit, freeing Kyle of his shirt. Any lingering self-consciousness melted away, Kyle felt his body lifting to meet him, wanting to be closer and still closer. He kissed him over and over, bruising his lips, only feeling like he couldn't get enough. In no time, they were making that sound, moaning softly, breathing in little gasps.

Stan's kisses changed. Softer, less demanding, as if he was intentionally slowing things down. Frantic lust gave way to easy, sweet desire. Kyle's body relaxed and he caught his breath. Able to think at least hazy thoughts again, Kyle found himself smiling up at Stan. Pure happiness. He grinned back at Kyle and he started to laugh with the joy of being here, like this, with Stan. Stan rolled over, pulling Kyle on top of him, laughing with him.

He hugged Kyle tight and when they stopped laughing, he lifted his head to look at him. Stan looked back at Kyle and his hands began to move over his back, his bottom, caressing him, pulling him tight, watching him react. Kyle closed his eyes and just let the touch of his hands send shivers all through him. It felt like every nerve ending in his body was screaming to be touched. He couldn't stand it – break time was over and they wanted more kisses, more touches, more of everything.

Kyle started to kiss him; his lips so sensitive that he could even feel a small, invisible scar on Stan's lip. He wound the fingers of one hand through Kyle's hair, loving the silkiness of his curls. Kyle's hand was tracking his rib cage, working its way down, frustrated by encountering his jeans and the thick layers of his pockets but finding something so enticing about the muscles of Stan's thigh. Kyle squeezed and stroked just as Stan was doing to him and wondered how to go about the next step. Kyle's mind toyed with the idea of sliding off of him, so he could continue his explorations of an even more interesting area of his body, but Kyle's body had other ideas.

It seemed to know what it wanted and how to get it and wasn't waiting for his mind to catch up. Kyle found himself once again locked against Stan, moving slowly against the hard bulge in his jeans. It felt so good to him, and from the look on Stan's face, it was the right thing to do. After a few minutes of that though, Kyle wanted more.

So did Stan. He reached up to touch Kyle's face, touched his lips with his finger tips and slowly traced warm lines of desire across Kyle's shoulders to his nipples. As his hands touched him, Kyle felt a wave that carried him across the gap between desire and need. He closed his eyes and put his hands on Stan's chest, rocking against him, finding the rhythm, the movement that felt so incredible. They were both so hard and it felt so good doing this, they were aching, melting. They weren't thinking, only feeling, moving faster, intensely aware of the heat that was building. Stan's hands left Kyle's nipples and went to his hips, pulling him down against him, rocking him harder and faster, turning heat to fire. Kyle wanted to feel Stan's arms around him, so he melted down onto him. Stan's chest was so warm against Kyle's and his mouth was searching for Kyle's. They met in a hungry, breathless demand that was way beyond a kiss. They were back at frantic lust and Kyle was grinding against Stan, his hands on Kyle's bottom, encouraging him and both of them breathing hard.

Suddenly, Stan groaned and, taking Kyle with him, rolled over on his side. He was still holding Kyle close but it had stopped the momentum cold. He held Kyle there, not moving, face buried in his neck. Kyle could feel his heart pounding and he smiled at him, knowing that Stan had to stop them, or it would be all over.

After a minute, Stan raised his head and began kissing Kyle again softly, running his hands over him, and following with kisses. Time slipped by. The late afternoon sunlight turned the room warm and golden and the intensity built again. When Stan's hand moved below Kyle's waist, Kyle caught his breath. After just a few seconds of his gentle touch, he pulled Stan's hand away. Stan looked at Kyle surprised, but Kyle had no intention of stopping. He smiled at Stan, and lifted his hips to pull his pants off. As Stan's fingers circled slowly, gently, and oh so irresistibly down across he's stomach, Kyle shivered in anticipation and trepidation.

Stan moved slowly, his hand touching, stroking Kyle's stomach, easing downward. Kyle was going crazy wanting him to touch him there and yet knowing if he did, he would let him do anything else he wanted.

When he did, the intimacy of his touch struck Kyle hard. There was a little self-conscious discomfort, a little uncertainty, a little embarrassment at how hard he was… All that was outweighed anyway by a rush of intense pleasure. How could anything feel this good and still keep finding ways to feel better? But it was more than physical. It was a feeling of warmth and tenderness and… awe. To be touched like that was so special and Kyle was glad he never did this with someone else. Couldn't imagine ever letting anyone else. This was just for them. He had never felt so close to another person.

Any thoughts about stopping were gone from their mind. Stan's fingers stroked Kyle, sending electric shocks to the bottom of his feet. Kyle's boxers joined his pants on the floor, and that was the end of any inhibitions. Kyle reached down to touch Stan.

Touching him through the heavy denim jeans told Kyle little he didn't already know and he unzipped them. Touching Stan through the soft cotton of his underwear was just not what he wanted either. Kyle wanted to touch Stan the way he was touching him. He didn't even hesitate. Kyle slipped his hands inside, feeling for the first time Stan's penis in his hand. Fascinated by the way he felt, the way he fit so perfectly in his hand, he slid his fingers around and down him.

Stan groaned, reached for Kyle's hand and pulled it away. Smiling, he got up off the bad, pulling Kyle up with him. With one arm, holding Kyle close, he pulled the covers back. He let go of him and hooked his thumbs under the waist of his jeans and started to strip them off.

As soon as Stan let go of him, Kyle felt incredibly naked. He quickly got into bed and pulled the sheet up over him. He looked up as Stan tossed his jeans on a chair and moved to get into bed with Kyle. He sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out to get in. Looking at his bare legs and the unmistakable erect rod distorting his shorts, Kyle held out a hand to stop him.

"I may not know a lot about this," he said with a grin. "But I do know one thing. You are over-dressed for the occasion."

Stan grinned back as he stripped and Kyle tried hard not to stare as he got into bed with him. He must not have succeeded because Stan started to laugh.

"I know you've seen naked man before." He teased.

"Not like this." Kyle said, too entranced to be embarrassed. "Nothing like this…"

Stan slipped under the sheets and Kyle moved close, eager to feel Stan against him. It was everything they expected and more. Head to toe naked together, skin sensors all working overtime. Drowning in the sensation of touch. They could have stayed there a long, long time just delighting in the feel of their entire body, but the feeling of a specific part of their anatomy pressed against each other was so new, so fascinating, they hat to touch each other there. As Kyle touched Stan's penis, exploring the feel, the shape, the texture of him, he realized that his own penis was growing even harder and bigger. Stan groaned and took charge again, kissing Kyle harder, stroking him with less gentleness and more demand. They forgot about specific body parts and moved back into that world where no part of their body wasn't an erogenous zone. It wasn't the localized fire of a few minutes before. They were lost in the total feel of each other, the warmth and hardness of their body together, Stan's legs tangled in Kyle's, his hand under the small of Kyle's back. Kyle wanted to feel every inch of his body touching him. He touched him, stroked him while Stan did the same to him, and not satisfied with the touch of his hand, Kyle moved his hand from between them, pressed up close and guided him between his legs. He moved against him carefully, fearing it might slide into him, but they were learning as they went along and realized quickly that that can't happen just like that.

Well, from a geometric engineering design standpoint at least, but they hadn't reckoned on how it would feel. Fascinated by the sensations, stimulated by the pleasure it obviously gave Stan as well as Kyle, they moved together, driven by a force deep inside. They were lost then. The feel of that warm hardness sliding, rubbing, pushing against Kyle was too much to him and he went with the feeling. Stan was going with it too.

They were lying side by side, facing each other, but now, Stan tipped Kyle onto his back and moved on top of him, for the first time they were totally aware of how this worked. Not just a lesion in anatomical design, but knowing how good it would feel to them if Stan would just push in, how it would somehow ease the aching need they felt, somehow put out the fire. Stan shifted position, grabbing Kyle's thighs and lifting them up, sliding down just a bit and Kyle was suddenly aware of how close they were to doing it. That change of position moved Stan from rubbing against Kyle to aimed at the very center of him. All it would take was a movement on his part, a thrust, and he would penetrate him.

"Stan…" Kyle whispered.

"Mmmmm."

"I think we're gonna need some sort of lube for that."

Stan untangled his body from Kyle's lifting himself slowly. "You…mean… you want it? Now?"

Kyle smiled at him. "Yes. I want you Stan. So badly." He whispered.

Stan lifts himself up and reached for the small bottle of baby oil on his dresser. "This would do." He said opening it and applying the oil into his hand. Kyle watched as Stan rubbed it over his penis quickly, feeling a mix of desire, impatience and fear. Stan was back on top of him again, resuming their previous position.

There, in the half-dark room, in the very late afternoon, Stan made love to Kyle. He whispered his name softly as he slowly eased into him. Kyle felt a small but sharp tug of pain and took a sudden breath, more with surprise than discomfort, and Stan stopped pushing. He waited, watching Kyle's face. Kyle lay quietly for a moment, wondering if it would hurt again if he moved, but wanted to feel more of Stan. He lifted up, tentatively. It didn't hurt. He smiled at Stan and he pushed gently.

The sensation surprised Kyle. He didn't know exactly what was he expected, but this was not a specific feeling. In fact, inside really wasn't that much sensation, but the feeling of completeness, togetherness was overwhelming. Stan was watching him, holding back and giving him time. Kyle touched his face, and he whispered, "Are you all right?"

Kyle nodded, and Stan began moving, slowly at first, watching Kyle's face. "Oh!" was all that Kyle cold say. He began to move, and the feeling was incredible. As he felt Stan's excitement, his need growing, Kyle was right there with him, feeling the waves of pleasure with him, together. They began to loose control over their actions. Especially Stan. He began to move fast and hard, blind passion, demand and submission all together, his pounding thrust bringing Kyle to the edge of a climax. But it was too hard, too fast and then Stan was coming, crying out Kyle's name as he exploded in him. Kyle's eyes widened at the feeling of Stan coming inside of him. But Stan didn't stop and as he rocked Kyle with more gentle thrusts, Kyle closed his eyes as Stan slipped his hand down between them for the touch that took Kyle over the edge in an orgasm that was so hard, so deep, it was almost frightening.

Stan collapsed into Kyle's accepting arms, both panting loudly as their hearts pounded against each other. Kyle slowly dropped his legs down from Stan's sides. After a few minutes, Stan lifted his head to inspect Kyle's face. Green eyes watched him with love, and he could see the happiness and satisfaction inside of them. Stan smiled at him, sliding from him and reaching for the sheets that were pushed to their foot. He covered their hot bodies into them, wrapping his hands around Kyle's neck and lying comfortably on his side, with his head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Ky, what is like… to have someone inside you like that?" Stan asked quietly, nuzzling Kyle's neck.

"Incredible." Kyle whispered and then pulled Stan closer to him smiling deviously. "You'll see. Just give me two minutes…"


End file.
